The Annual Health Econometrics Workshop (AHEW, www.healtheconometrics.org) provides a forum to discuss the use of econometric and other quantitative methods to address issues in health economics and policy, health services research, and outcomes research. The meeting is the only one of its kind in North America and facilitates the exchange of ideas among the growing number of health econometricians in the U.S. and around the world. It allows for considerable exchange of ideas between junior and senior investigators in ways that no other health economics or econometrics workshop in the US does. AHEW was inaugurated in 2009 with its first workshop held in Chicago in October. The 2010 workshop was hosted at the University of Michigan, Ann Arbor. The 2011 meeting will be hosted at the University of Minnesota, Twin Cities on September 29 - October 1, 2011. The venues for 2012 and 2013 are not yet finalized. However, we have received overwhelming responses from researchers across the country offering to host these workshops. We seek funds to enable us to continue to build a strong workshop over the next three years and expand upon the scientific program in order to maximize participation and interaction, scientific content, and dissemination and training efforts. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Annual Health Econometrics Workshop provides a forum to discuss the use of econometric and other quantitative methods to address issues in health economics and policy, health services research, and outcomes research. The meeting is the only one of its kind in North America and facilitates the exchange of ideas among the growing number of health econometricians in the U.S. and around the world. It allows for considerable exchange of ideas between junior and senior investigators in ways that no other health economics or econometrics workshop in the US does.